Starting Fires
by Sux2budude
Summary: She thinks he might really be insane. Crazy. Mental... That would be the only explanation as to why he thinks he's a god... He's definitely hot... But he's mental. He's the definition of the words "Insanely hot".


Title: Unhinged

Summary: She thinks he might really be insane. Crazy. Mental... That would be the only explanation as to why he thinks he's a god... He's definitely hot... But he's mental. He's the definition of the words "Insanely hot".

A/N: Hello! Well, I've found this new interest in the not-so-existent pairing: Beca/Donald or Deca as my friend called it. And I've decided to give it a shot. This plotless fluff is what I ended up with. Hope you all enjoy it! And remember to REVIEW! :)

-SUX2BUDUDE

...

She tells herself that she's asking him because he's best friends with Bumper, but really... That was just a bonus. She's never really spoken to him before, and she finds herself getting a little nervous as she approaches him in between a bookshelf in the library.

"Hey." She goes for a casual approach.

Without glancing at her, Donald sighs heavily, "No, you cannot suck my dick."

Beca is taken aback by his response, and it takes her a few moments to say anything to that.

At that pause, Donald turns slightly. "Okay, you can suck my dick but make it quick." He turns all the way, finally looking at Beca. His lips quirk into a full blown smile. "Actually," he leans against the bookshelf and folds his arms. "You can take all the time you want."

Beca blinks once. Twice. Three times and then busts out laughing. "Tempting, but I'm actually not here to ask if I could suck your dick." She finally replies.

Donald huffs, and stands up straight. "Oh alright, you can come to my room tonight and have your way with me... But buy me dinner after."

Beca rolls her eyes and playfully smacks him across his chest, her fingers tingling as they meet pure muscle and deliciousness, concealed under his plaid shirt. "I was actually here to talk to you about Bumper."

Donald quirks an eyebrow at her, looking her up and down for a moment. "Wow... You're the first girl to ever come to me for another dude." He then gestures to himself, "Usually they're here for all this." He makes a show of flexing his arms and popping his pecs, momentarily distracting Beca.

The brunette shakes her head and smacks him lightly again. "Stop, you're gonna take somebody's eye out!"

Donald smirks at her, "If you want me to take something out, I'd rather it be something underneath those jeans."

"Oh my god," Beca groans, face palming herself. "I had no idea it would be this difficult to talk to you."

Donald shrugs, "I have that effect on all the chicks... Even some dudes." He says proudly. His smirk grows wider as he watches Beca's face turn from annoyed to forfeit.

"I give up." She turns on her heels and walks away.

Donald lets out a laugh as he takes one long stride forward and grabs Beca's hand before pulling her back and further through the bookshelves. "I was kidding!" He laughs.

Beca pulls her hand out of his grasp and tries her best to look angry at him. He's grinning at her now and she can't help but feel her annoyance slip away completely because dear lord, what divine hands made this guy! And why did I have to be the one to negotiate with these guys! "Are you gonna be serious?" She asks after a moment.

Donald nods and gives her his pinky.

She stares at it, then at him. "Uhhh.."

"Pinky promise?"

She really can't tell if he's serious. He really does look serious but... He really can't be, right? "What are you, four?"

Donald huffs and retracts his pinky and arm. "Fine... I promise I'll be serious. Happy?"

"Ecstatic." Beca answers sarcastically. "Now, I just found out that Bumper's aunt is the director of the WorldWide Acapella Group Competition, and we know she has the power to push back the competition date."

Donald squints at her, "Are you asking me to ask Bumper, to ask his Aunt, to ask the board of the WorldWide Acapella Group Competitions, to push back the day of the competition to a later date?"

Beca's eyebrows shoot up her forehead, "So you aren't completely retarded after all?"

Donald rolls his eyes at her. "That's not possible."

"So you are?" Beca smirks, folding her arms across her chest.

Donald playfully pokes her hip, "I meant that what you're asking for is not possible."

"Why not?"

Donald gives her an 'are-you-serious?!' look. "Beca, there's no way Bumper's aunt is gonna delay an entire competition for Bumper. There has to be a good reason."

Beca was torn. What were they gonna do now?! The Bella's need more time! "What if we come up with something?"

"Like what, burn down the auditorium?"

At that, Beca's eyes lit up, and Donald's sarcastic facial expression quickly turns to dread.

"Oh, God. You're not gonna burn the auditorium down, are you?"

"No!" Beca replies quickly. "Not really," she adds with a shrug. "Just a little spark to make sure it's not in any condition for anyone to perform in."

"Well..." He pauses, looking Beca up and down appreciatively. "I think I know how you can thank me for my help."

"Help?" Beca snorts. "And how exactly did you help me?"

Donald smirks at her, "Well, for one," he gestures to himself, "gracing you with my presence. Two, giving you extremely great and semi-free advice, and three, for letting you suck my dick."

"What?!" Beca protests, before adding in a low hiss, "First of all, that first one isn't even valid because who the fuck do you think you are? A god? Second, you didn't give me ANY advice, and last, I did not suck your dick!" Her face is turning red now, mostly from embarrassment of having been accused of sucking dick.

"Shhh!" Donald says, pretending to look around. "All you had to do was ask." He says cockily, his smirk fully intact.

Beca's nostrils flare as she smacks him in the arm. "You are so immature!" She exclaims in a low whisper. "What is wrong with you? You horny bastard."

Donald shrugs, "Not my fault. I'm so used to having chicks offer to suck my dick, that it's become a hobby of mine to let them."

Beca groans, shaking her head. "You need some serious help, Donald."

"I do." He agrees almost immediately. He nods towards his jeans and smiles all too gleefully. "Wanna help me?"

Beca couldn't help it when her eyes betrayed her mind and looked down at the crotch of his jeans. Her eyes nearly bug out of their sockets when she realizes that Donald was indeed in need of help. Big help. She's quick to look away and back at Donald's face. "What the fuck, Donald!" She hisses.

Donald laughs, "You're the first girl to make that happen just by being near me."

That's probably the nicest, yet crudest thing any guy has ever said to her. She really doesn't know how to reply to that. "Uhhhmm..." Is all she can come up with.

Donald smiles at her. Like a legit, cute little smile. And before any one of them could change their minds, Donald leans forward and places a loud smacking kiss on Beca's lips, then pulls away quickly, awaiting her reaction.

She thinks he might really be insane. Crazy. Mental... That would be the only explanation as to why he thinks he's a god... He's definitely hot... But he's mental. He's the definition of the words "Insanely hot". She honestly doesn't know what possessed her to do what she does next, but she's suddenly launching herself towards him, pulling his head down to hers and kissing him hard. She's not surprised that he's ready for her and already immediately kissing her back as if they've done this thousands of times before.

His hands roam over her back, slowly sliding down her hips and on her ass before he's picking her up, lips still attached and all. Beca's arms are already wrapped around his neck and she uses her arms to pull him closer as her legs circle his hips.

He backs her up into one of the bookshelves, pressing her into it as his lips continue their assault on hers. Tongues battle for dominance, and Beca can't help the low moan that escapes her as he grinds his front against hers. She's burning. It's hot, and her jeans feel all too constricting.

Before they know it, they're clothes start coming off until they're just two half naked people, making out against a bookshelf... In a library full of people. People that could be passing by and seeing them. They could be thrown in jail for indecent exposure and public display of sexual activities in a LIBRARY of all places!

But it's soooo hot, Beca thinks as her hands pry the button of his jeans open.

They're quick, and soon enough, Beca finds herself pressing her lips against his shoulder to keep her mouth from letting out the moan that wants... NEEDS so badly to escape as her fingers dig into his back, surely drawing blood and leaving claw marks. Her entire body trembles against his own convulsing one as they come undone against the bookshelf. He pants heavily as he pulls back a bit, turning his head so he can rest his cheek atop her head.

"Well fuck me" he chuckles breathily.

Beca laughs, pulling back to look at him closely. "I just did that." She says with a raised eyebrow.

Donald can only laugh as he withdraws completely and begins pulling his jeans up. He hands Beca her bra and top which she takes with a short "thanks". He doesn't give her back her panties though, choosing to stick the lacy blue piece of undergarment in his back pocket. He waits for her to finish dressing before he leans over her to pull out a book from the shelf behind her. Her eyes stay glued to his face.

He hands the book to her and leans in, pressing his lips firmly against hers in a deep, lingering kiss. He pulls away, smiling genuinely. "I expect to see you soon." With a wink, he walks... Or rather, struts away.

Beca sighs, biting her lip as she smooths her hair down. She finds herself smiling at the ridiculousness of the past hour. She shakes her head, smile still intact as she glances down at the book that Donald had given her.

STARTING FIRES by Makenzie Smith

She laughs, shaking her head once more as she tucks the book under her arm and makes her way towards the front desk. She has a book to check out, a mission to accomplish within the week, and an insanely hot, yet slightly unhinged god to dream about tonight.

-End

...

A/N: So... A little nervous, but what did you guys think? Good? Bad? I should stop writing completely? Let me know! Reviews are love!

-Sux2budude


End file.
